True Heritage
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Zambanza is worried she'll have to leave her family because she's Jape's daughter in a way. Can the lovable tickle monster and her parents reassure her that she won't have to leave her family or choose between them? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fantastic story from guestsurprise, who owns Zambanza, Shocks, Jape, and King Lauhin. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. :)**

* * *

 **True Heritage**

Zambanza was sitting on her bed and thinking about all that had just happened not to long ago. She had Jape's blood once flowing through her veins and now she felt like they were more than related…they were connected.

"He-He was a part of me and I was a part of him." She whispered to herself. "I feel like I am part…part Lauhinian."

"Feel?" Jape asked, now walking in. The clown girl looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. I mean…I am your daughter in a way, right?" she asked. Jape's eyes widened and he took a step back. He honestly had never thought about it that way, but in a way…it was true. She was his offspring by blood!

"I…I suppose you are, young one. I have never thought of myself as a father due to me not being able to settle down as of yet. I am far too handsome for one female," he boasted. Zambanza rolled her eyes and stood up next to him.

"I'm serious though, Jape. In a way, you're my other dad! You helped to create me; that's why I'm so different!" she said. Jape nodded and motioned for her to come closer. Once she did, he took her carefully in his arms.

"Zambanza…you had my blood flowing through your veins. Therefore, you are my offspring in a way. I do consider you mine," he said gently; he then took a breath because that was somewhat a bit hard for him to say; he was the father of a human?! Zambanza smiled and hugged his neck, making him stiffen a bit before he chuckled and hugged her tightly.

"But Jape…," she paused.

"Yes?" he asked.

"W-Will I have to leave Hope and Shocks? They just adopted me and I do love them. I-I don't want to leave them," Zambanza said gently. She was slowly growing to love those around her.

"Of course not! They are your family! You will never have to leave them!" Jape said, now noticing the two come in.

"He's right, honey. We adopted you and you are part of our family," Hope smiled.

"But Jape, we will share her with you," Shocks winked. But the clown girl still looked concerned; she felt like she had to choose between them.

"I still feel like I have to choose," Zambanza said, holding her head.

"But honey, you don't…we promise. This only means you have three people that are your parents," Hope cooed, now nuzzling her cheeks.

"And we all love you and don't want you feeling concerned," Shocks added, hugging her as Jape put her down.

"And remember…this is still your home. You could not come to live with me because you are still not full-blooded Lauhinian. Only our kind and Nitians typically live in our realm," Jape added.

Zambanza finally smiled, feeling much better. Once Hope and Shocks excused her, they turned to Jape.

"Jape…we did want to talk to you though," Shocks said.

"What do you mean?" Jape asked, sensing the seriousness.

"Jape…you are technically her father as well. If anything ever happens to us, will you please take care of her?" Hope asked.

"What?! I couldn't! I-I don't usually stay on Earth for long periods and she couldn't live with me," Jape said.

"Jape, calm down," Shocks chuckled. "We aren't planning on going anywhere, but in case of something terrible….we want Zambanza to always have a home." Shocks added.

Jape looked at them hard and turned his back a bit. What could he do to help Zambanza if something ever happened to them?

"Hey…Jape…it's okay. You don't have to answer now," Shocks said, now walking around to face him. Hope walked around to face him too.

"Jape, we didn't mean to startle you…please talk to us," Hope soothed, now reaching up and gently pulling his face down so she could nuzzle his cheeks.

"We aren't sick or going anywhere; it's just always good to talk about back up plans. That's all! We're ok buddy we promise," Shocks said.

Jape let out a sigh of relief; he didn't know the first thing about being a parent so he was happy that Shocks and Jape were not going anywhere.

"We didn't mean to startle you," Hope laughed, now hugging him.

Shocks laughed and patted his back. Jape felt much better, but he knew they were right. Zambanza was partially his and he needed a plan in case he needed to care for her.

"Thank you both. But I need to speak with my father about this too," Jape smiled gently, now patting their backs and gently disappearing.

The couple nodded, but they smiled. They wanted Jape to be a part of Zambanza's life too rather than being on the sidelines.

"You think that will help get him more included?" Shocks smirked to Hope.

"I think so! I do think he loves her, but he needs just a little push to join our family circle more," Hope giggled, now giving Shocks a loving kiss.

* * *

 _At the realm…_

Jape arranged for a private meeting with his father to discuss Zambanza; it was very important to talk about it.

"Father…I spoke to Shocks and Hope today," Jape said gently.

"Yes, son? About what?" Lauhin asked, now leaning back on his throne.

"Father…it was about Zambanza," Jape answered, now kneeling in front of the throne out of respect.

"I see. I figured you would say that. What was it about?" Lauhin asked.

"They asked me something. Something I never thought about or thought I would have to answer," Jape said, now becoming concerned again.

"What? Tell me, son," Lauhin said, now becoming concerned as well.

"They asked me to care for the young human if something ever happened to them," Jape answered. Lauhin's eyes widened a bit and he gently leaned forward.

"To care for her? Do you mean…take care of her as your own offspring?" Lauhin answered.

"Yes, Father." Jape answered.

Lauhin was silent for a moment and then he motioned for Jape to stand and follow him into the other part of the throne room. Once they were both in privacy, Lauhin pulled the curtain closed and turned to his son. Lauhin was taller than all of his sons by a few inches at least and he used a claw to tilt Jape's chin up.

"My son. You still have much to learn in terms of raising your own offspring. You are of age, but inexperienced. And it is not going to ever be easy to take care of a human," Lauhin soothed.

"I know, father. But what do I do if she does need me to take care of her? This is very serious," Jape said, now sitting. Lauhin nodded and made his son look at him again.

"Jape…you know the price for a human to ever be taken care of by our kind. We cannot permanently live on earth and humans cannot live here." Lauhin said. "For her to be taken care of by you, Zambanza would have to shed her human life, memory, and body and become a Lauhinian…permanently."

Jape's eyes widened in shock. This was only done in drastic circumstances and only the king could change a human to a Lauhinian permanently.

"Jape…the process is very dangerous. Some humans don't survive the change and could die in the process…that is why you must be very careful and sure about Zambanza living with you. Are you sure that she would not be safer with another family?" Lauhin asked gently. "I am not saying we would not love her and be with her, but she would not have to worry about potentially going through such a dangerous process."

Jape shook his head and looked at his father. "No, Father. They asked me specifically to care for her if anything were to happen to them. I, as a prince, cannot break my word."

"Spoken like a true prince. I am proud of you, my son. But are you ready for that potential responsibility? Zambanza would also be in danger if you wish to bring her here to live," Lauhin said.

Jape hung his head and then he turned to the window. What could he do? He didn't want to risk Zambanza's life for anything. Was he really feeling…a parenting feeling?

"Do you see her as your own?" Came the king's deep voice. Jape turned to him and let out a deep sigh.

"I…I do father. She is technically my own. My blood was flowing through her and I am responsible for her," Jape answered. Lauhin only smiled; for Jape to love something potentially more than himself was certainly a big deal!

"And we also see her as part of us. However, only Zambanza could make that decision if the time ever comes to that. If she does not wish to change into our kind, she would need to be placed with another family," Lauhin said calmly.

Jape nodded and then felt the king touch his shoulder. "But do not worry about that, Jape. Hope and Shocks are there for her now and they will make sure she is alright. If that time ever comes, you will know what to do."

Jape smiled and then walked with his father back to the portal. Both noticed Zambanza's eyes glowing and she placed her wand on the ground. Jape arched an eyebrow.

"I see she is able to now use her powers without her wand," he smirked.

"Let me guess…she also inherited some of your abilities, Jape?" Lauhin smiled. "I can sense them."

"It appears so." Jape chuckled, but he let out a laugh as he saw her accidentally almost burn down a tree. "Perhaps…a little coaching is needed. After all, there is no finer coach than I."

"You are a handful yourself, my son. But go…see to her," Lauhin chuckled, encouraging him to go.

And with that, he snapped his fingers and appeared in front of her, almost making her fall to the ground!

"GAAAAHHHHH!" She gasped.

"Oh, my…did I scare the great magician?" Jape smirked.

"Oh, please…you just broke my concentration," the clown girl huffed.

"You know that you need to bend your wrist more to the left to make that technique work." Jape said, now demonstrating. Zambanza nodded and tried, but almost burnt a bush. "Easy…a little less power."

"I can't do it," she growled.

"Yes, you can…," Jape said, now walking behind her and holding her wrists. "Try again.

"B-But…," she started.

"Zambanza…." Jape lilted. The girl stopped and looked up at him. That tone was not like Jape's usual tone; it sounded smoother and…more like a…father? "Try again, young one."

This time the clown girl didn't protest; something in his smooth voice encouraged her not to. She closed her eyes and let him hold her wrists as she tried again. She almost burnt another tree, but didn't give up!

"I can do this…," she whispered to herself.

"I know you can…," he whispered to her as well.

"ALAKAZAAAAAAAMMMM!" Zambanza roared out, now making a controlled fireball that she balanced with a slight twist of her wrist. Jape smirked in approval; she was a quick learner and was doing great!

"Splendid. Perhaps one day you will be as good as me," he smirked.

"Or better," she teased. Jape's smirk turned into a devious smile as he lunged forward and grabbed the 10 year old in his arms.

"Rule number one…never challenge a tickle monster," he growled playfully, now biting into her stomach and neck playfully!

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She laughed out.

"Why? I am just beginning," Jape said, now using a claw to pull off her sandals and rake his fingers across her toes.

"GAH! JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPE! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She belted out.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, little magician; who knew someone who acts so tough has the most adorable laughter," Jape soothed in her ear, making her scrunch her neck up.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She laughed, now playfully pushing on his face.

"Perhaps I will stop…in an hour," he teased, now pinning her down on the ground and running his claws down her sides like a piano.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT!" She squealed out. Jape stopped a moment and let her sit up.

"I cannot have my own offspring be better at me than anything; especially since there is only one of me and no one is better than me at anything," he boasted, now winking at himself in a nearby puddle.

Zambanza rolled her eyes and noticed some leaves above them in a tree. Smirking to herself, she called out a playful spell.

"HALLCATUM LASUR!" She yelled. Jape's eyes widened as he looked up suddenly and tons of leaves landed on the purple Lauhinian prince. Zambanza began giggling as she saw his legs kicking in the air and his tail waving in surprise.

"Gotcha there! Point for me!" She laughed, but gasped as his tail came out and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her towards the leaves. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Is that so? You'll pay for this dearly, young one!" came a muffled, but playful growl as Zambanza was pulled into the leaf pile and literally submerged! But all you could hear from that point was deep chuckles from an amused prince while he tickled the young magician fondly and her happy and excited giggles rang into the air.

Hope and Shocks were watching from the mansion and grinned happily. They were happy that Zambanza was learning to love and come more out of her shell. And more importantly…they were slowly getting Jape more involved in their family circle. There was no such thing as having too many people to love you. And there was nothing to worry about; Hope, Shocks, nor Jape were going anywhere. They were there for her and always would be!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! I have many stories in the making and Goldie, I know this was a story you were especially looking forward to! ;)**

 **To guestsurprise: Yes and what a fantastic story! Thank you, Amiga. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
